


Ibuki Is A Racing Game Among Visual Novels

by 3cto8iologist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: Chiaki loves racing games.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 40





	Ibuki Is A Racing Game Among Visual Novels

**Author's Note:**

> this can be seen as platonic but they're actually in love so. Nanabuki>every other sdr2 ship.

"Ibuki, calm down, you're being annoying."

Annoying. Loud. Too much. A nuisance.

The words hit her right in her biggest insecurities. Annoying. 

The musician sits on her bed, knees curled up to her chest, her chin rests on top of them. She wasn't crying, just sitting. She's quietly sitting down, alone. Devoid of attention and energy. The complete opposite of her usual self. 

Maybe Ibuki is annoying, maybe she needs to calm down, maybe people won't be so irritated with her then. 

She sighs and pulls herself off the bed to go to her dresser, she needs to change into pajamas, she can't just sleep in her day clothes. She isn't going to be that tired.

She pulls off her top, tossing it into the corner closest to her, does the same to her skirt, her accessories, and her mismatched socks. Then grabs a random pair of sweatpants and leaves her top half just as her bra. 

The scene girl moves to her bathroom mirror to wipe off her makeup and take her her hair down, brushing it out before finally getting to flop face first back onto her bed.

"Annoying, huh?" 

Chiaki's voice echoes through her skull.

"I wouldn't say you're annoying, just a different kind of game than people are adjusted to. When you're used to visual novels and play a intense racing game for the first time, it can be difficult to play at first, but it doesn't mean it's a bad game."

"People just haven't learned your controls yet."

She flips over to look at her ceiling, smiling to herself. 

"Lucky for you, I'm great at racing games." 

The gamer grabbed the taller girl's hand , giving it a comforting squeeze.

Ibuki chuckles, thinking about how kind Chiaki is, it's not funny, but she still laughs. A big grin is across her face.

"Thank you, Nanami, Ibuki feels a lot better now!"

Not annoying, just not what they're used to. 

Well, that's certainly a better way to think about her huge amounts of energy and volume she usually has.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more lesbians..... I am one afterall.


End file.
